Inju Shaolin, Ribbon Girl
by Yagurlrelly
Summary: Hitsugaya and Matsumoto are sent down to earth to train a girl named Inju Shaolin for a battle with a new enemy, but guess who sister she is. Sorry I am so bad with summaries.


**Here's another story.**

* * *

Hitsugaya sighed as he listened to Matsumoto and Ichigo's group talk about something stupid. They were on their way to Karakura High. God he hated these real world trips but he had to do them. 

"The sooner the better." He mumbled.

"What was that taichou?" Matsumoto asked.

"Nothing Matsumoto. Who are we supposed to be training again."

"Umm--o,"She reached down between her breast and took out a folded peace of paper."Here you go taichou." she smiled.

"I need a new fukataichou,"Hitsugaya said annoyed as he shook his head and unfolded the paper," Says here that her name is Inju Shaolin. Inju? What a weird thing to name somebody."

"It means ribbons."Ishida said as he pushed up his glasses.

"I know that you baka,"He turned to Ichigo," Yo kurosaki it says here that she's been going to that school for a year now. She's a junior just like you. Have you met her?"

"Never heard of her."

"But Kurosaki-Kun she sits right behind you." Orihime said.

"Hmm, I guess I never noticed." Ichigo said as he put his hands behind his head.

"Baka." Hitsugaya snarled.

"She's very pretty Toushiro-Kun. She has very short hair, blue eyes the same color as Rangiku-San, and really big--"

"U-Uh I think she's an outcast, she get's picked on alot. I've seen her before too Hitsugaya Taishou." Ishida interrupted nervously.

"Were here." Chad said.

The bell ranged,"Well then let's go.

* * *

30 minutes later. 

"OMG, OMG, OMG," a panicky Inju shouted as she ran down the white halls of Karakura High."I'm gonna be late. Stupid alarm clock.

She smiled as she neared the classroom door,"Almost there. Made it."She opened the door.

The whole classroom, well with the exception of a silver haired boy, looked over to see a small girl with porclein skin and white ribbons covering both her hands and arms, short black hair, and very big breast, bent over panting for air.

"How nice of you to join us Inju." The sensei said annoyed.

* * *

The silver haired boy looked at her,"Inju? Inju Shaolin?" 

"Ah,"said a boy from behind,"that's Inju, cute but weird."

"The butt of jokes, huh."

"You betcha. I'm Ken Higoroshi."

"Hitsugaya Toushiro."

* * *

Inju looked up and smiled,"S-Sorry Sensei I didn't hear my alarm clock." 

"She probably had it up under her breast." A boy in the back of the classroom said. The whole class laughed (well except for the people at the beginning of my story).

"Take a seat Inju. Settle down class."

Inju sighed,"Those bastards that wasn't even funny." She took her seat behind a certain orange haird boy. She dug in her pack to get out the things she would need for class. When she looked up she saw the orange haired boy scowling at her.

"Ughhh" she whispered frightengly as she covered up her eyes.

"What?" The boy asked as he scowled even more.

"U-uh sorry it's nothing, Ichigo right." "Gosh he had a scary face." she thought.

"Ah. Look I just wanted to tell you that I think what that baka said wasn't funny."

"U-um thank you." She blushed."

"No problem you wanna eat lunch with me and my friends."

"You...and your friends."

She followed his fingers as he pointed to a girl she knew as Orihime and a very busty blonde waving at her. She nervously waved back.

"Umm sure."

Ichigo turned back around,"Oh yeah Ishida, Chad, and Hitsugaya too."

"Hitsugaya?"

"He's the silver haired dude sitting behind Matsumoto, the blonde with the uh---you know."

She laughed," I see him." She blushed and looked away as she saw him staring at her.

"Yeah I'd be glad to go to lunch with you all."

"Good, see you there, Shaolin."

"Call me Inju."

"Sure"

* * *

"Her spirit pressure is off the charts,"Hitsugaya thought as he stared at the girl,"and most of it is coming from those ribbons wrapped around her. This maybe intres--" 

"Aww isn't she just a cutie pie Taishou."

"Ah"

"So you agree with me."

"Wait--what--n-no Matsumoto!"

Matsumoto giggled.

"Rangiku, Toushiro, is there something you want to discuss with the class."

"It's Hitsugaya Ta--"

"No Sensei nothing at all." Matsumoto quickly interrupted.

"Okay then no more outburst."

"Yes sensei."

Inju silently laughed.

* * *

After School. 

Inju was so happy she had finally found some new friends,"They were so funny," she said as she skipped out the classroom,"Especially Rangiku-San."

She looked out the door it was raining.

"It's raining...oh well I LOVE THE RAIN."

She got in the courtyard and felt a tap on her shoulder,"Hmmm what is---ahhhhhhhhaaaa!!"

Someone punched her in the face. She looked up to see 3 boys standing around her.

"Hey what was that---ah." One of them kicked her in the stomach.

The biggest one picked her up by her hair.

"Ow, ow, ow please let me go please."

"Whassup you little Ribbon bitch."

She began to cry,"What are you gonna do to me."

"Hmm let's see were gonna beat you up a little more. Then were gonna fuck you. Then after that beat you up some more. But 1st I gotta get rid of these ugly little ribbons.

"No please leave them alone please take anything but don't cut my ribbons! My sister gave them to me!"

"Does it look like we care?" He laughed.

"Leave her alone." A voice said from behind them.

They turned to see Hitsugaya.

"Toushirou-Kun." Inju whispered.

"Well looky here,"Said the biggest bully,"It's the new kid he's come here to rescue her how romantic."

"I said put her down."

"And if I don't."

"You don't wanna know."

"But I wanna hurt her somemore. I wanna hear her scream in pain."The bully grabbed her ankle.

"Don't do it buddy. I'm telling you."

"What if I,--Crack--do that" A sickening crack echoed thoughout the air as Inju screamed.

"How do you like that----BAM" Hitsugaya punched the bully dead in the eye making him drop Inju."

"You bastard," The bully said as he held his eye."

"I told you to leave her alone didn't I."

After about 10 minutes of fighting Hitsugaya defeated the bully and he and his friends rain off somewhere.

"Stupid bastards." Hitsugaya said as he dusted himself off. He turned around to see Inju still on the ground crying. He bent down beside her.

"Are you alright Inju? Did those bakas hurt you?"

She looked up at Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya gulped she looked so-so broken.

She smiled Hitsugaya winced,"I'm fine, Toushirou-Kun, Thank you."

"You don't look fine."

"Seriously I"m fine look,"She tried to stand up but fell to her butt,"Owww."

"Get on my back." Hitsugaya demanded as he turned around.

"Do what!"

"Look Inju don't argue just get on , I'm taking you to the Kurosaki Clinic."

"But I'm all wet?"

"And so am I now get on."

"Okay."

She got on, she wasn't even heavy. He then got up and began to walk towards Ichigo's place.

"Those ribbons really mean a lot to you don't they."

"Yeah."

"I mean he threatened to beat you and rape you but all you cared about were those ribbons."

She smiled,"Yeah."

"Could You tell me about them."

"Okay," She layed her head on Hitsugaya's shoulder," My sister gave them to me."0

"Sh-she did," Hitsugaya said a little bewildered about Inju's actions.

"Yeah right before she died. I was 6 at the time. She said that one day they would protect me. I'm still waiting for that day, "She yawned," Toushiro-Kun may I go to sleep on you."

Hitsugaya blushed at the sensations she was creating against his neck.

"Su-sure but o-one more question. What is your sister's name?"

"Soi Fon Shaolin."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened she couldn't possibly be talking abou the 2nd division Taishou Soi Fon. Although there was no mistaking the name and now that he thought about it she did resemble her.

"OMG I gotta tell Matsumoto

* * *

**I know the info on Soi Fon may be wrong but hey it doesn't hurt to change it up a little. Please review and don't forget to review my other stories.**


End file.
